Saddened Goodbyes
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Race's break up from 'Stella.


Saddened Goodbyes: by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
He closed his eyes and turned away. "I just can't stand it anymore."  
  
He pushed her away as he walked towards the door. "You are just so. so." He sighed it wasn't really her that had changed through time, but him. Where once he had loved her now he felt he did not.  
  
".So what?!" The obnoxious tone in her voice struck a chord on the hairs of his neck, standing them all on ends.  
  
The anger in his eyes grew again and he slammed the door, leaving forever the small home they had made. He went to the local pub and started off lightly. "Wild Jim Cannon, what're you doing here?" He said, a soft smile formed. "Bar 'Tender, I'll have a Bourbon on the Rocks, triple shot. And leave the bottle."  
  
He raised his hand through his hair to think of all the times, adventures with other women.  
  
Suddenly, he imagined her in that list, and his eyes grew cold. "Jim, I need to get outta this town, start somewhere new, fresh."  
  
"Sure thing Race." He handed him a coat, hopeful it was his, "I told you about that deal with the Dannons' right? A detective agency, so's you don't have to be in I1 anymore."  
  
Jim slurred more than usual. "So you want in too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I want out of this dust bowl town. Nothin' excitin' no fresh women and Jade's been bitchin for more 'n a month about how she can't wait for us all to get back together."  
  
"You realize there won't be much money, especially if I pay welfare."  
  
"Well, you's a do what you's have to." Jim said, he began talking to a bar.  
  
Race rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Three sobering weeks later, in Miami, "Bannon, Cannon & Dannon Detective Agency. can I help you?"  
  
Darren tossed the phone to Race. "It's the 'Mrs.'s'." He stated coldly. He opened a magazine, porno, and read it diligently.  
  
Phil glanced at his kid brother disheartened, "Bro, what's wrong with you.? You know they're divorced."  
  
"He loves her, she isn't dead. so why aren't they together? Human stupidity. I loved my girl, and my son, but I don't get to be together, why is THAT? .Death. Hardly seems fair to me." Phil rolled his eyes, grabbed the magazine from his brother and glared.  
  
"You're too young to be reading this."  
  
"By law I sure as hell can so give it back."  
  
Phil smiled dangerously, "Sure." He rolled it up and smacked him with it in the back of Darren's head.  
  
Race began screaming in the back room, "Now LISTEN. Just STOP calling me, I dunno how you got my number, but lose it the same way. I don' care WHAT you have to say Stella!" He hung up and threw the phone across the room immediately.  
  
As it flew it began ringing.  
  
As it crashed, the ringing faded.  
  
Darren sighed, "What if it was important?"  
  
"Nothing she can say could be important anymore. My love is gone."  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later, a package came in the mail.  
  
"Roger Race Bannon,  
  
I have a mission for you. Open the Package and be a man for once in your life.  
  
Sincerely, your Ex-Wife."  
  
***  
  
Eight years later.  
  
A lone figure stood at the shores of the Quest Compound in Palm Key.  
  
'Stella, be there.'  
  
Busy Signal.  
  
'Come on. pick up.'  
  
He redialed anxiously.  
  
The sound of an operator informing the line was disconnected filled the air.  
  
Race hung his head sorrowfully.  
  
'. If only I knew . that when you said . it was important you meant you were pregnant.'  
  
He placed the phone back on the cradle and looked at the letter he was sent, once more, that he had never bothered opening in the days of old.  
  
He looked at the package, a letter from Estella with a new forwarding address, a baby book of names, and baby supplies, and a key to a house.  
  
'Of all the times in my life. of all the things I regret, how could I have just WALKED out of the door and never listened to her, and if I had listened to her would I have even have heard her anymore?'  
  
Race walked back to his bedroom, passing his ward's room. "This is my family now." He sighed, not in complete melancholy. "And I'll do anything to protect it." He looked at Jonny for a long moment, 'I'll always be there for you I swear.'  
  
The End. 


End file.
